Harry Potter And The Time Ahead
by coolbean
Summary: Harry is about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts. Lot of changes are coming at the 'Magical Level'. What are these? How will Harry cope with the death of his godfather? To know the answers read it! Please Review too!
1. At Private Drive

HARRY POTTER AND THE SIXTH YEAR  
  
Chapter 1: At Private Drive  
  
Harry lay awake in his bed. He had been having nightmares about the night at the department of mysteries for the past fortnight. A tear trickled down his cheek as he thought about Sirius. He also remembered the horrible moments when Hermione had fallen unconscious. A bolt of lightning had struck him when he had seen her fall. And what relief he felt when Neville had told him that she was alive. The other people involved in the 'battle' had received minor injuries but had all survived. Nymphadora Tonks had required a week at St. Mungos but was now up and about.  
  
He was wondering how long would it be before he could be out of Private Drive. Ron had already sent him an invitation to join him at the Burrow but the order had disallowed it at the moment. They had said that they would let him know when it was all right to go. He was eagerly waiting for their consent.  
  
The clock struck 11:00 and Harry removed his glasses. He was almost asleep when he heard a noise outside his window. He looked up irritably and saw Hedwig standing there with two envelopes attached to her legs. He got up and took the first in his hand. It read:  
  
It is now safe to go to Rons. Be sure to be there within the next two days otherwise it may be dangerous.  
  
Snivellus  
  
It was the first time Snape had written to him. Obviouysly he had written under Dumbledore's orders. Harry couldn't help feeling that he would have been happier to receive the letter from someone else. Maybe Lupin or Moody or Tonks. Anyway it was what he had been looking forward to for so long. Wondering how he would get there he took hold of the second envelope.  
  
Dear Harry, Dumbledore has given permission for you to come and stay at my place. We will come and pick you up day after tomorrow. We cant pick you up tomorrow as we are changing houses. Dad and Mum wont tell me where and why. Be ready at 3:00 pm. Cant wait to see you, mate. Take care Ron  
  
The thought of the Weasleys not living in the Burrow seemed unthinkable. Harry went to sleep that night thinking that in two days time he would be with his best friend and the family which had treated him like their own.  
  
He woke up at 10:00 am. Nobody used to wake up Harry at Private Drive these days, as they were scared of the order. Harry made his way to the bathroom and did his routine jobs there. When he went down he saw his breakfast on the table. It was a generous share of bacon with eggs and toasted bread. He ate and made his way upstairs. He spent the rest of the morning and afternoon doing his homework in Transfiguration and potions. As he was about to go down for lunch, he saw another owl on his window. It was not Hedwig but a school owl, which Harry recognized. He took the envelope in his hands and opened it. Its content delighted him beyond measure. It was his happiest moment in a long long time.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Listed below are your grades in the Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations.  
  
Transfiguration: O Potions: E Charms: O Divination: A Care of Magical Creature: O History of magic: E Defense against Dark Arts: O Astronomy: A Herbology: O  
  
Congratulations on your outstanding performance. The subjects required for Auror training have been granted to you. Please confirm that you have not changed your mind about being an auror.  
  
Also from this year due to the current circumstances Hogwarts has decided to have three prefects instead of two. I am glad to tell you that you have been chosen as the third prefect from Gryffindor. You badge has been enclosed.  
  
Hope you are well. With best wishes Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry jumped with joy. As much as Ron and Hermione were his friends he couldn't help feeling jealous about them being prefects. Now he was one too. He was on equal terms with Malfoy. With this happy feeling he went down to find his uncle and aunt.  
  
The Dursleys had been lot nicer to Harry after the encounter with Mad Eye at King Cross'. They hardly spoke to him but fed him well and attended to his problems. Uncle Vernon had once got a carpenter to fix Harry's bed when it had broken. Currently the three Dursleys were getting ready for lunch.  
  
'Hello Aunt Petunia', said Harry.  
  
'Hi'  
  
'I'll be going to stay with my friend Ron from tomorrow. They'll pick me up. Don't worry they will not come by floo powder'.  
  
Both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked relieved. They even congratulated Harry when he told them that he had been made a prefect. Harry spent the evening going for a walk and visiting Mrs. Figg. He had been visiting her regularly to see if there was any message from the order. At night he slept for the first time in many days without having any nightmares. 


	2. Changes At The Ministry

Chapter 2: Changes At The Ministry  
  
Albus Dumbledore waited in his office. Along with him were Minerva McGonangall, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and a few others. They were awaiting the arrival of Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Percy Weasley and Dawlish. There was a knock on the door and the four wizards came in. They nodded to Dumbledore and sat down looking tense.  
  
'Welcome Cornelius', started Dumbledore, 'It was you who decided to accept our verdict rather than have a hearing in front of the Wizengamot. If you disagree with any of the points we've come up with you are welcome to change your mind'. Fudge nodded.  
  
'I will start with Dolores. She started by sending Dementors after Harry Potter. She indulged in physical torture during detentions, handed out unfair punishments and suspensions, did not fulfill her duty as a teacher despite taking full pay and abused the teaching staff of Hogwarts including the Deputy Headmistress. It has to be noted that Minerva McGonagall nearly died at St. Mungos after ministry officials shot four stunning spells at her. But most seriously she threatened Harry Potter with the Cruciatus Curse, which as all would know is an Unforgivable curse. The order after examining the seriousness of the offences has come up with the punishment. She will spend a five year term at Azkaban. Obviously she would have to quit her position in the ministry'.  
  
Nobody said anything. Dolores tried to defend herself but no words came out of her mouth. She just sat there staring at Dumbledore. After a few moments she nodded and walked out of the room with her face red. Dumbledore looked at Fudge.  
  
'I suppose that means acceptance of her punishment'. Fudge nodded.  
  
'Secondly we come to Dawlish and Weasley. Your charges are not as serious as Dolores. You have supported the actions of Dolores and Cornelius throughout last year. As punishment you will be dismissed from your positions at the Ministry'.  
  
Both nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
'Finally Fudge you have neglected your duty as the Minister of Magic. You have prevented the truth from reaching the people. You have tried to take control of Hogwarts the authority for which you didn't have and also published articles in the Daily Prophet defaming Harry Potter and myself. We have decided that you have to quit your position and leave the ministry forever.'  
  
'But Dumbledore, I..........' started Fudge.  
  
'If you aren't happy we will let the Wizengamot decided. But if you don't want the judgement of the Wizengamot please sign this document confirming the resignation of yourself and your staff', said Dumbledore politely. Fudge sat still for a while before taking a quill, signing the document and walking out of the room.  
  
'Well that went pretty smoothly', said Tonks.  
  
'Yes, didn't expect them to give up so meekly', replied Remus.  
  
'All that remains now is to decide who will take over the positions vacated at the ministry. For that I have already decided the candidates. Charlie Weasley, who has returned from Romania will take over his brother Percy's place. Dawlish's position will be given to Remus Lupin who has been out of work since teaching at Hogwarts three years ago. His excellent reputation among the members of the order should work for him. The new Senior Undersecretary to the Minister will be Kingsley Shacklebolt whose position as an Auror will be taken over by Fleur Delacour'.  
  
Charlie, Remus and Kingsley all nodded. Bill promised to inform Fleur of her appointment and said she would be glad to accept. Dumbledore sipped some pumpkin juice from his goblet and continued.  
  
'Finally for the new Minister of Magic. I had a tough job on deciding this but am very happy with my final choice. He is a man with a lot experience at the ministry. He has worked hard despite his difficult financial situation. He has throughout been a great servant to the Order of Phoenix. Please welcome our new minister of magic Arthur Weasley'.  
  
The office broke into a loud applause. Molly got up and hugged Arthur. Bill and Charlie gave him thumbs up. Arthur looked overcome by emotion and just nodded to confirm his acceptance. Bill wrote a quick report and immediately owled it to the Daily Prophet. Under Dumbledore's orders he had mentioned not to let this news out before a week. Dumbledore smiled at Arthur and said.  
  
'Arthur you need to move into the ministers home now. Don't worry it has been renovated and enlarged to a size where it can easily fit your full family. It is inside ministry of course. It would probably be the safest place in the world except Gringotts and Hogwarts. Be sure to move in within a day or two. All the best for your new job and I hope you do a better job than Fudge'.  
  
Arthur bowed and said, 'I cannot thank you enough Albus. I will put in all my efforts to improve the ministry and make it as good as possible. But I will need the support of all of you as I always have got'.  
  
'For a celebration now', shouted Mundungus.  
  
There were waves of wands everywhere. Butterbear, butterum and pumpkin juice filled the glasses. Stakes, pies, turkeys and chicken filled the plate. A huge cake appeared with the words 'Congratulations Arthur' written on it. Everybody ate, drank and chatted. Bill, Charlie and Mundungus were speaking about the latest inventions of Fred and George. They had started a shop called 'Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes' at Diagon Alley. It had been very successful and generating huge amounts of cash. Molly though reluctant at first had accepted the fact about Fred and George spending the rest of their lives like this. Dumbledore, Minerva, Remus and Snape were discussing the new defence against dark arts teacher.  
  
Soon it was 11:30 pm. The wizards said their goodbyes and apparated to their homes. So the ministry was now completely restructured. The relations between Hogwats and the Ministry were said to reach an all time high. 


	3. Peaceden

Chapter 3: Peaceden  
  
Harry woke up feeling very excited. He was curious to know what would be Ron's new home. He got ready and packed his stuff. Dudley came up to him to say goodbye because the Dursleys were all going out for the day. Harry suspected that this was planned to avoid the arrival of the Weasleys. He quietly said goodbye. Suddenly feeling a new surge of courage he decided to watch a movie on Dudley's computer. He switched on the computer and started watching 'Terminator 2: Judgment Day'. He liked it a lot especially because it was his first movie.  
  
Just as the movie finished the doorbell rang. Harry opened to find Ron, Fred, George and Ginny standing there along with their parents. They all beamed at him. Mrs. Weasley came forward hugged him tightly.  
  
'Its so lovely to see you Harry. I hope you had a nice vacation.'  
  
Harry nodded and shook hands with the rest of the Weasleys. They all looked very happy at seeing him.  
  
'How did you all come here and where is your new house', asked Harry.  
  
'We came by floo powder to Arabella Figg's house and walked it from there', replied George.  
  
'Mum and Dad wont tell us where we are going to move in. We will be seeing it for the first time along with you. All the stuff has gone there. We have been living out of a suitcase for more than a day', added Ron.  
  
Harry looked up at Mr. Weasley who gave him a wink. He fetched his belongings from upstairs with the help of Fred who shrunk them into boot- sized parcels with a shrinking charm. Soon they were all ready to leave. They walked down to Mrs. Figg's house. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat before announcing,  
  
'Now we will travel to our new house by floo powder. It is called Peaceden. So ready everybone'  
  
They all nodded. Fred and George went first followed Ron, Ginny and Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood there for a few moments smiling at one another.  
  
'Ouch!' yelled Ginny, 'Don't trod on my foot whoever you are'.  
  
'Sorry Gin', said Fred, 'But I cant see a single thing. What sort of a house is this? Aren't there any lights?'  
  
The five children were stumbling around. For some reason Fred and George could not provide light through their wands by saying 'Lumos'. Soon they heard a noise near the fireplace or where they thought the fireplace was. It was of course Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arriving.  
  
'What the hell is going on dad? Does this place have no lights?' roared George.  
  
They all heard Mrs. Weasley chuckle. Then Mr. Weasley spoke.  
  
'Welcome to Peaceden, all of you'. As he spoke the room filled up with light. At first everybody blinked. Then they gaped...and gaped...and gaped. They were inside a living room about five times as big as the living room in The Burrow. The furnishings were absolutely amazing. The children thought the floo powder had misdirected them to some other place.  
  
Ron spoke first. 'Dad, is this our place? And if it is, where is it?'  
  
'Yes Ron this is our place and it is in the Ministry of Magic'.  
  
'How come Fudge became so generous? He never got along very well with you.', asked Ginny.  
  
'That is because Fudge is no longer the minister of magic' answered Mrs. Weasley.  
  
'Then who is it', Harry blurted out without thinking.  
  
'The new Minister is.........me', replied Mr. Weasly coolly. 'And that's why you are all here. We all have struggled for years but have now reached a high. You all have had to stay in a cramped house till now but not any more. You all will have separate bedrooms with attached baths. Of course all this would not have been possible without Albus Dumbledore who has shown tremendous faith in me'  
  
The children remained quiet for a while before rushing up to Mr. Weasley and hugging him while congratulating him.  
  
They all looked at the house from top to bottom. On the ground floor was a huge living room. Near it was the kitchen cum dining. An enormous table seating fourteen was in there. Also in the ground floor were three bedrooms to be used Bill, Charlie and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. On the first floor there were the other children's bedrooms. There were two guest rooms one of which was going to be used by Harry. All bedrooms had attached baths as Mr. Weasley had mentioned. Apart from these there was a study, a sunroom and a playroom. The house was surrounded by a huge lawn on which quidditch could be played. At one corner of the lawn stood a large and tall building, which Harry recognized as the ministry of magic.  
  
After a thorough inspection the children came and sat down in the lawn. Harry learned from the rest of the Weasleys that the family had disowned Percy when he didn't apologize even after Mr. Weasleys appointment. Mrs. Weasley had shed a few tears at this but seeing the look of disgust on everybody else' faces she gave in willingly. Surprisingly for her she felt nothing bsad in their decision in the next few days. So Percy had become a thing of the past.  
  
They had a delicious meal at night. Mrs. Weasley had carefully prepared it for their house warming. They all enjoyed it and thanked Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron went upstairs to Ron's bedroom for a game of wizard chess. There they decided to invite Hermione over for the rest of the holidays. Ron went down and took permission from his parents. Harry took out a quill and wrote:  
  
Dear Hermione, We have great news. Mr. Weasley is the new Minister of Magic. Dumbledore appointed him after sacking Fudge. Ron and the Weasleys have shifted to their new home Peaceden, which is in the premises of the Ministry. It's a big and lovely house. I'm staying with them at the moment. We all invite you to come and spend the rest of the holidays here. It'll be great fun. Just come over to Diagon Alley, take some floo powder and say Peaceden. We all are looking forward too see you. Take care. Harry  
  
He showed the letter to Ron and sent it with Hedwig. In less than an hour Hedwig returned with Hermione's reply.  
  
Dear Harry and Ron, Would love to come. I'll be there tomorrow by the evening. Love Hermione  
  
Ron as usual won the game of chess. He and Harry started discussing Quidditch.  
  
'So Harry, ready to take over as captain'  
  
'Well I'm suspended at the moment', chuckled Harry.  
  
'Don't be thick! You and I are the only remaining players. Please lets not count Andrew and Jack. Its almost a foregone conclusion that you'd be captain because of your four extra years of experience'.  
  
'Ya maybe', said Harry, 'By the way do you know I'm a prefect now. Hogwarts will have three prefects from this year'.  
  
'Oh Sorry! Congratulations. I knew it. Dumbledore had owled me and Hermione'.  
  
'Thanks. I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed. Good night', said Hary.  
  
'See you tomorrow', replied Ron as he got into his bed. 


	4. Hermione And The Feast

Chapter Four: Hermione And The Feast  
  
After breakfast next morning Mr. Weasley went to work. Bill and Charlie soon followed but Fred and George decided to take a break for once. Unlike their attitude towards classes at Hogwarts they had been totally dedicated towards the progress of 'Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes'. They had toiled very hard to setup the shop in Hogsmede. Within a few it had overtaken Zonko's as the best joke shop. But today they decided to stay at home and enjoy the feel of their new home. They decided to have a game of quidditch. Ron was the common keeper. Harry and Fred took on George and Ginny. Whichever side scored more goals would win. So there were no bludgers or the golden snitch. After fierce competition for over two hours Harry and Fred prevailed. In the afternoon Mrs. Weasley once again provided a fabulous meal. Ron and Harry were now eagerly awaiting Hermione's arrival.  
  
'Harry who will you choose as new beaters and chasers for the Gryffindor quidditch team?' asked Ron.  
  
'Don't know for sure yet. Ginny will definitely be one of the chasers. I was very impressed with her today. She has got it in her. I also think Colin Creevey has the talent for being a good beater. He's just too hyperactive for comfort. You would almost expect him to try and photograph the bludger when it is trying to knock his head off', replied Harry.  
  
Just as he finished there was a noise near the fireplace. Standing there with her usual smile was Hermione Granger. Harry and Ron went up and hugged her. Soon they started exchanging their news.  
  
'Ron what a lovely house! I must congratulate your dad. Gosh! I'd be scared stiff talking to the minister of magic. By the way how did you two do in your OWLS?' said Hermione.  
  
'Bloody HELL!!!' shouted Ron, 'I've not checked my post in days. I'll go up immediately and get my grades. It's surprising that both mum and dad forgot'  
  
'Just like him, isn't it', laughed Hermione looking towards Harry. 'Congratulations on becoming a prefect by the way. How were your OWLS?'  
  
'Firstly thanks. Secondly I did rather well in my owls. At least by my standards. A's in Astronomy and Divination. E's in History of Magic and Potions. O's in all the others. What about you? Must be O's in all' replied Harry.  
  
Hermione just smiled and nodded. Harry was hardly surprised. He congratulated her. There was no sign of Ron yet. Harry wondered what was happening. He went upstairs followed by Hermione. Ron was in his room with a dazed look on his face. Fearing the worst Harry spoke,  
  
'What is it Ron?'  
  
'I got an O in Potions'.  
  
'That's amazing. How come you managed it?' said Harry thumping him on his back. 'What about the rest?'  
  
'Others are all on expected lines. O in Care of Magical Creatures. A's in Divination and Astronomy. E's in all others'  
  
'Congrats! Your mum will be very pleased', said Hermione, 'Lets go and tell her'  
  
The three of them rushed down. Mrs. Weasley was indeed very pleased. She congratulated all three of them and promised a celebratory feast in the night. All the members would be invited plus some friends of the trio.  
  
Fred and George started apparated to the houses of various people to invite them. Ginny and Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley with the cooking. Harry and Ron went to Diagon Alley for some shopping. The feast would be in the lawn. A large banner made by Ginny was put up. It read 'CONGRATULATIONS HARRY, HERMIONE AND RON'. A picture of the Gryffindor lion was drawn over the text. Hundreds of chairs and tables filled the lawn. Mr. Weasley arrived and arranged for the fireworks. Bill and Charlie decorated the entire place. Soon Harry and Ron arrived with large packs on their back. They had brought several butterbears, lots of sweets like the ones in Honeydukes, chickens, which were going to be roasted and many more. The preparation was soon over. The arrival of the guests was awaited.  
  
Lupin and Tonks were the first to arrive. Kingsley, Moody, Mundungus and Fleur followed them. Bill got up and kissed Fleur on her cheek. The two of them had been dating for the past year. Many people believed that it would not be long before they would be married. Among the Hogwarts students who came were Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, Denis Creevey and Susan Bones. Seamus Finnigan could not make it. Some old students also came. Among them were Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Lee Jordan. The Professors from Hogwarts were having a staff meeting, hence could not come.  
  
Fred and George held a small presenting their latest inventions. Their friend Lee and Fred's girlfriend Angelina assisted them. This show caused tremendous laughter within the crowd. Denis Creevey was asked to eat an unsuspecting looking biscuit. A few minutes after he ate it his hair grew upto his waist, he had beard and spoke in devilish voice.  
  
'A cigarette sir, just one cigarette', he asked a surprised Mr. Weasley.  
  
A few people were asked to make speeches about the trio. Remus Lupin having been their teacher before praised all three of them immensely. Dean Thomas also spoke giving the perspective 'a person who's shared a dormitory with two thirds of the trio for five years'.  
  
The food as usual was delicious. Harry thought that the new house had transformed Mrs. Weasley into the best cook in the world. There was roasted chicken and smoked ham. For desert there was Chocolate Cheesecake. This was mainly prepared by Hermione and Ginny. It was soon very late and people went back home.  
  
Despite being very tired Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to spend some time chatting. They discussed who the defense against dark arts teacher could be. When it was time for bed Harry and Hermione made their way towards their bedroom. Hermione's room was right next to Harry's. Harry reached for the handle of his door but Hermione stopped him.  
  
'Can I have a quick word with you Harry?'  
  
'Sure', said Harry, walking into her room.  
  
'First you must promise me not to tell this to anyone, not even Ron', said Hermione. As Harry nodded she continued, 'You know I disparately want to do well in quidditch. There will be three chasers' places up for grabs in the team and I want to try out for them. The problem is I can barely keep my balance on a broom. I know that you will be captain of our team and I'm NOT trying to get into the team through you. I wouldn't even dream of doing such a thing. But I was wondering if you could help me improve my flying skills so that I at least stand a chance'  
  
Harry was amazed. Visualizing Hermione on a broomstick was impossible. But since she was his friend he willingly agreed.  
  
'Sure Hermione. Since we are both prefects now we are allowed to stay up late. We can sneak under my invisibility cloak and go up to the field. There I can coach you for an hour or more. How will you buy your broomstick though?'  
  
Hermione threw her arms around Harry. 'Thanks a lot Harry. It means a lot to me. I'll buy my broomstick the next time we go to Diagon Alley. Maybe you can keep Ron busy with something while a go and buy it. We'll think of a way. But please please don't tell anyone about this. You know how they'll laugh at me', she said, as she let go of him.  
  
Harry nodded and went out of the room. His schedule seemed to be getting tighter and tighter since he was also planning to coach Colin. 


	5. Diagon Alley

Chapter Five: Diagon Alley  
  
Life at Peaceden was passing very peacefully. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent a lot of time together. Sometimes they played quidditch. Harry advised Hermione to observe the game very carefully especially taking note of Ginny's movement as he thought that she was a perfect chaser. Hermione took this very seriously. She even got out a small diary to take notes. Harry secretly laughed at this. Typical Hermione!! Ron grew curious at Hermione taking notes. She told him that she was drafting a letter to a cousin of hers living in Italy. Ron wasn't totally convinced but didn't press.  
  
They had a small party on Harry's birthday. Harry cut his first birthday cake at the age of sixteen. He had got some lovely presents. Ron gave him Chudley Canon's robes. Hermione gave him a digital organizer, which is a muggle device. Mr. Weasley as usual was fascinated at seeing this. He tinkered with the keys and Harry became slightly worried that he may spoil it. Fred and George presented him with a bagful of items from their shop. They asked him to use a few of them on Malfoy. Ginny had a very unusual but useful present. It was a set of brand new quills. Harry thanked all of them. It was easily his best ever birthday.  
  
Soon Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got their Hogwarts letters. They planned a visit to Diagon Alley for the fifteenth of August. The day before that Ron told something surprising to Harry.  
  
'Tell me Harry, if I ask a girl to go out with me, will she agree'  
  
'Whom are you planning to ask?' asked Harry quickly and somewhat rudely though he didn't know why.  
  
'Don't tell a soul excpt maybe Hermione. Its Susan Bones' replied Ron.  
  
'Well you can try being friendly with her first. She hardly knows you. In fact I have good idea. Tomorrow when we go to Diagon Alley, she will be there most probably. Hemione and I will stay out of the way. You can ask her to help you out with buying your Potions ingredients. Maybe after we go back to school you can ask her out', said Harry.  
  
'You said it mate', Ron said happily thumping Harry on the back. Harry congratulated himself as he had now created the perfect condition for Hermione to buy her broomstick. He told her about it in the night. She was very happy hearing it.  
  
'You've not even started teaching me Harry but you've helped out in so many ways already. Watching you all play was really helpful. You've also done wonderfully well to get Ron out of the way. Its strange thinking of Ron and Susan together though its not happened yet', she said.  
  
'Well, in many ways the two of them are quite similar. Their families weren't very well to do to start with. They've worked their way up. Their social behavior is also similar. I think their relationship should work very well. Frankly speaking I had got a hint by the way Ron was looking at Susan during the feast', replied Harry.  
  
The next morning everybody had a quick breakfast. This time they were not traveling by floo powder. The ministry had provided a car for them for going to Diagon Alley. The four Hogwarts students hopped in and reached Diagon Alley in twenty. Ginny saw her boyfriend Dean Thomas as went off with him. Harry gave Ron a wink as he walked away looking for Susan. That left Harry and Hermione alone.  
  
'We'd better get our supplies quickly so that we can select your broom', said Harry as he and Hermione made their way to various shops. They bought potions ingredients, dress robes, parchments and quills in the case of Hermione. When they had got all they needed they made their way towards Quality Qudditch Supplies. Harry checked all the brooms carefully for defects before handing them to Hermione for making her choice. In spite of her limited knowledge in flying Hermione tried out all the brooms. She checked the weights, handling and strength. Finally she made her choice. She had decided to buy the Nimbus two thousand and three. She handed it to Harry for a final approval. He nodded and Hermione went to the cash counter to pay the money.  
  
'That would be One hundred and sixty galleons', said the cashier.  
  
Hermione took out her purse to get the money but looked up in dismay. She had only hundred galleons. Harry saw that she was close to tears. He quickly spoke up.  
  
'Don't worry Hermione. I'll just get sixty galleons from my vault'  
  
'I cant let you do that Harry. I wish I hadn't spent so much', said Hermione sounding deeply disappointed.  
  
'Don't be silly. You can always pay me back later. We do need good chasers on good brooms for the team. You certainly have the determination to become one'  
  
Hermione turned red. She was pleased by Harry's praise for her determination. Harry got the money out and paid for Hermione's broomstick. The cashier shrunk it into a small stick so that she could carry it in her bag. It was past noon. The two of them were getting hungry. They went into a coffee shop for a snack. They sat near the window as they enjoyed glasses of iced tea and ham sandwiches. They were getting out of the shop when they saw Ron and Susan walking by deep in converstion. They hadn't even noticed Harry and Hermione. Harry smiled to himself. His idea had done the trick for both Ron and Hermione.  
  
They still had one and a half hours before the car was to come and pick them up. They decided that they would spend it looking through the various shops. They went to 'Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'. Madame Malkin recognized them and had a short chat with them. They also went to Ollivander's. Mr. Ollivander insisted that they should get their wands tested. So they did. Both the wands were found to be in perfect condition. It was now getting time to get back. They met Ron and Ginny. Ron seemed very happy.  
  
'Harry your idea was superb. I've got to know her much better already. She seems to like me'  
  
The other three just giggled. The car was back. They got into it and drove back to Peaceden. 


	6. Back At Hogwarts

Chapter Six: Back At Hogwarts  
  
The remaining days at Peaceden passed very fast. Ron had been constantly writing to Susan. He didn't tell about it to anyone except Harry. The day before they left for Hogwarts Mrs. Weasley prepared a farewell dinner for them while Fred and George inaugurated their latest item 'Aqua Tonic'. It was a blue liquid, which people would mistake as a refreshing drink. But as soon one had had a few drops, the person would turn into the living organism closest to him. Fred offered some to Ginny. She eyed him suspiciously before taking it. Fred moved away quickly. Ginny felt a strange sensation in her throat before her back arched and she transformed into Hermione's cat Crookshanks. Crookshanks mewed in surprise while the others roared in laughter. The effect wore off in a few minutes, which was lucky as Mrs. Weasley entered the room at that very moment.  
  
Next morning Mr. Weasley said goodbye to all of them before going off to work. He was sorry to see the children for the last time. He wished them good luck for the year ahead. It was going to be a tough year for Ginny especially because it was her OWL year. She had refused becoming a prefect to concentrate on her work.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was accompanying them to King Cross' Station. They once again were going in a car. Fred and George had said that they would take few minutes off from work and apparate to say goodbye. Bill and Charlie unfortunately could not take time off from work so they said their goodbyes before going. They were all ready now. They loaded the car and started. They reached the station with twenty minutes left for the train to leave. They got into platform nine and three quarters in the usual way. Mrs. Weasley kissed all of them. With five minutes remaining there was a pop sound and Fred and George appeared. They said goodbyes before asking Harry and Ron to come aside. They handed them a bagful of tricks. Ron was very pleased.  
  
'I'll use them on that git Malfoy', he said with a cheeky grin.  
  
The train started exactly at 11:00 am. Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George waved at them. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the prefects' compartment. They found out that the other new prefects from their year were Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, Millicent Bulstrode from Slytherin and to Ron's delight Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. He went and sat next to her. Harry and Hermione sighed.  
  
'I wonder when he'll ask her out', said Hermione.  
  
'Doesn't look like it'll be very long before he does' replied Harry.  
  
'Potty and Mudblood', a voice said.  
  
'How's your dad Malfoy?' asked Harry cheerfully.  
  
The usual smirk from Malfoy's face vanished. It was replaced by a look of pure hatred. The fact that Crabbe and Goyle were not present in the prefects' compartment was the only thing that stopped him from hitting out at Harry.  
  
'I'm going to get you for that Potter', he said and walked away.  
  
They changed into their robes when fifteen minutes were remaining for their arrival at Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom came into their compartment and gave them a very good piece of news.  
  
'You know the doctors at St. Mungos have discovered a cure for my parents. They would be completely okay within a month and will be retaking their positions in the ministry. I'll be able to see them during Christmas', he said.  
  
'Oh Neville I'm so happy', said Harry. Hermione ran up and hugged him.  
  
Within minutes they were in Hogwarts. They were getting down from the train when they heard a familiar voice.  
  
'Firs' years C'mon here! Follow me all o' yeh. Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts soon'  
  
'Hi Hagrid, nice to see you again', said Hermione.  
  
'Hi Hermione, got lots to tell yeh all. Yeh all right'  
  
Hermione nodded as she walked off with Harry, Ron and Susan. From what Harry understood Ron had already asked Susan out. His suspicion was confirmed when Ron gave him a quick wink and a nod.  
  
The great hall looked as beautiful as ever. The students took their seats. There were frequent stares towards the staff table with eyes searching the new Defense against dark arts Professor. One surprise on the staff table was Professor Grubby Plank. Harry wondered what she was doing there because he already had seen Hagrid. Dumbledore got up from his seat and spoke.  
  
'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts all of you. Firstly I would make some announcements. From this year there would be three prefects per house per would make some announcements. From this year there would be three prefects per house per year. A full list of prefects has been pinned up in the usual place. The forbidden forest is out of bounds for all. No magic can be used in the corridors. Quidditch trials for house teams will take place in two weeks time. Those interested please inform Madame Hooch.'  
  
He paused as everybody waited. Harry saw Hagrid coming into the hall and taking his place on the staff table. This confused Harry even more. However Dumbledore's continued to clear Harry's confusion. 'I would like to welcome back Professor Grubby Plank who has twice substituted for Hagrid. This time however she has a permanent post. Hagrid has been very busy with other work, so has decided to teach only the sixth and the seventh year students. So Professor Grubby Plank will be the care of magical creatures teacher for the first five years. Now coming to the more important thing. Over the past five years we have had five different professors for defense against dark arts. This subject is very important for each one of you. Having different professors certainly doesn't help. So despite my busy schedule I have decided to take over as the new defense against dark arts teacher'  
  
There was a loud applause from all the students and staff members except for the Slytherins. Dumbledore teaching Defense against dark arts would certainly be good. As the applause died down Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
'Last year a club Defense club was run by students. And I was delighted to see that all members of that club secured high grades in Defense against Dark Arts. So I would like that club to continue this year. Students from all year should join it'  
  
Harry looked slightly stunned. He had thought that the Hogwarts professors were angry with him for starting 'Dumbledore's Army'. Dumbledore continued,  
  
'Lastly the students of sixth and seventh year will need to study an additional subject this year namely Occulamency. It will be taught by Professor Snape. More details will be given in the first class. Now tuck in!!'  
  
The tables filled with wonderful food. Everyone ate happily. They went up to their common rooms after that. The new password for the Gryffindor common room was 'firebolt'. Harry knew that he would never forget that. They all were tired after the long journey and fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed. 


	7. Classes

Chapter Seven: Classes  
  
The following morning timetables were distributed. The Gryffindors had Defense against Dark Arts with the Slytherins first up. Everyone was very excited about this class. None of them had ever been taught by Dumbledore before. Harry sat with Ron and Hermione as usual. Dumbledore walked into the room beaming at all of them.  
  
'I know that most of your previous teachers with the exception of Remus Lupin have hardly taught you anything. The one impersonating Mad Eye Moody also did his job though he turned out to be working for the wrong side. At least you know how to throw off the Imperious Curse. Despite Professor Umbridge not giving you any practice I saw that all of you especially the Gryffindors did very well in your OWLS. This year things will be getting tougher. Our first lesson will be how to throw off the Cruciatus Curse. I think two of you here have been under this deadly curse. Could you tell us how it feels Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom?'  
  
All eyes turned towards Harry and Neville. Voldemort had thrown this curse on Harry the day he had regained his body during Harry's fourth year. Bellatrix Lestrange had hit Neville with the Cruciatus Curse the previous year. Harry spoke first.  
  
'Well.......It was like.....like.....a fifty foot fall from a broomstick or hundred daggers getting into different parts of your body or many whips thrashing on your back or maybe.....all of these together. Ya, I think that's the most accurate description', he said. Neville nodded in agreement.  
  
'So you see how bad it is', said Dumbledore, 'Only very advanced wizards can completely throw off this curse and frankly I expect none of you to do it. Even I can't. What you can do is reduce its effect. The counter to the curse is similar to the Patronous charm. It is completely in the mind. Unlike the Patronous charm you do not have to say anything here. When you feel pain you have to picture with full concentration the most pleasurable feeling in your body. It could be your mother stoking your hair or even something like lying comfortably in a bathtub. Depending upon the level of your concentration you will fell less and less pain. In the class however I will not use the Cruciatus Curse on you. Instead I will use Barkamious spell. It is not an unforgivable curse and causes much less pain. I will call you here five at a time. When I say 'Barkamo' start visualizing. If and when the pain gets intolerable raise your hands and I will stop. You will be marked out of ten on your performance. So all ready?'  
  
By the end of the class everybody had got the hang of how to counter the Barkamious spell. Neville did the best by resisting it for a touch under eight minutes. He got ten on ten of course. Harry, Hermione and Malfoy had also done well getting nine. Ron however was one of the few in the class who got less than five. The students were very happy with the class. They knew that this professor would certainly last more than a year.  
  
The other classes were also exciting. In transfiguration they started life transformation of bigger size. Everyone remembered how Victor Krum had transformed a stone into a dog. They were all eager to try it. Professor McGonagall told them that students securing high marks in transfiguration would qualify for Animagus training during their seventh year. This made all of them work hard.  
  
In Charms they started with the basics of apparation. Professor Flitwick informed them that they would have to take their apparation tests by the end of the year. In Potions they started with the theory for Polyjuice Potion. For once Harry did not find the class as difficult as usual. The homework did not disappoint him. In fact he thought it was a real opportunity to impress Snape. Another class, which everyone was curious about was Occulamency.  
  
They had their first Occulamency class three days after school started. Snape gave them a brief introduction about the subject and why they needed to study it.  
  
'With evil forces rising the importance of Occulamency has doubled. It is possible that one of you may end up getting kidnapped. The enemy may then can easily get into your mind and get to know certain things, which will be useful for him. If you know Occulamency you can prevent people from getting into your mind. It is however not vey simple'  
  
One by one the students went up to Snape who tried to get into their minds. The had to stop him. Not surprisingly Harry was the best of the lot as he had practiced Occulamency during the previous year. In fact he was so far ahead of the rest that Snape painfully awarded him ten points so as to not raise suspicion about Harry having learnt Occulamency earlier.  
  
Hagrid told them that Care of Magical creatures to start with would be theoretical. They would be learning about dragons. Since raising dragons in England was illegal they would be making a short trip to France later in the year to gain practical experience. Their end of the year examination would include marks obtained in this practical experience.  
  
In Herbology Madame Sprout said that they would he studying very rare and exotic herbs during the next two years. They would also be learning methods to control the size and behavior of plants.  
  
Harry was happy that he no longer had to study Divination, Astronomy and History of Magic. Professor McGonagall had informed him that he would indeed be the new Gryffindor Qudditch captain. He would have to hold tryouts for beaters and chasers shortly after Halloween. He also had to restart 'Dumbledore's Army'. He sicerely hoped that none of the Slytherins would join. On top of this he planned to coach Colin and Hermione for Quidditch. So his schedule was tight from every perspective. One good thing that happened was that his homework on Polyjuice potion received top marks in the class along with Hermione's. Perhaps this was exactly the boost he needed before starting his tight schedule. 


	8. Quidditch Training

Chapter Eight: Quidditch Training  
  
There were less than two months remaining before the tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team would be held. He had to train Colin and Hermione. He knew that Colin would not be too difficult. He was a good flier and was very confident on a broomstick. All that needed to be done was to teach him how to control his movements and actions. Harry decided to call over Fred or George to give Colin a few tips. One night Harry told Colin to meet him in the Quidditch field after supper. Colin was excited for having been summoned by the famous Harry Potter. He promptly made his way to the field. Harry was already there. Along with him was George Weasley.  
  
'Hi Colin', said Harry, 'I've called you here to tell you that you have great potential in Quidditch. I've seen you fly and you have all the qualities to be a great beater. However you are a bit too restless. As a beater the safety of the whole team is dependent on you. So you must not try any fancy maneuvers unless you are totally sure about it. Not only will you fail in that you also would be giving a chance to the opposing beater to attack our players. I've asked George to help you to improve. You must practice everyday with some of your friends until the tryouts. I'm confident that with your skill you would be able to make the team'  
  
Colin looked pleased. 'Thanks Harry', he said, 'I'll try my best'.  
  
Harry watched as George was helping Colin. George seemed a very good instructor. By the end of the evening Harry could see the difference. Colin had already started improving. So in all likelihood two of the five places in the team were already taken by Colin and Ginny. They would have to do well in the tryouts though.  
  
The difficult proposition however was that of teaching Hermione. He didn't know where to start. He told Hermione that the first lesson would be on the twenty third of September. Since this was to be kept secret Hermione and he went under the invisibility cloak and made their way to the field.  
  
'Okay Hermione, just mount your broom and show me how much you can fly. Obviously don't go very high', said Harry.  
  
Hermione hesitated. Harry assured her of her safety before she continued. Harry noticed the she could handle her broom well while flying in a straight horizontal line. The problem was there in turning and changing height. This was better than what Harry had expected. Since he did not have to coach Colin he decided that he would coach Hermione twice a week instead of once.  
  
'Hermione when you are turning you have to slow down your speed considerably. You body weight has to be on the opposite side of your turn otherwise the broom may overturn. Once the turn is complete you can accelerate again. Once you've mastered this technique you can try high- speed turns but not before. Now you and I will mount the same broom but it will be you who'll control it. In case you make a mistake I will correct it. Ready?'  
  
Both Harry and Hermione sat on the Nimbus two thousand and three. Hermione was in the front. Her turns were scratchy to start with but improved with time. There was one moment where Harry thought that both of them would fall but he manged to control the broom in the nick of time. Hermione was not discouraged by this and kept on trying until she showed definite signs of improvements. Harry had encouraging words for her at the end of the first practice.  
  
'That wasn't bad at all for the first time. You will have to practice daily though. I am hoping that you would be able to high-speed turns within a week. Since I don't have to teach Colin anymore I will be teaching you twice a week. How about Mondays and Fridays?'  
  
Hermione looked very pleased and flattered. 'That would be excellent Harry. I can't thank you enough for helping me out. I will practice hard everyday to make sure your efforts are not in vain. By the way I've got your sixty Galleons. I'll give them to you when we get to the common room.  
  
They walked back to the common room under the invisibility cloak. Hermione gave Harry his sixty Galleons. They said goodnight and went off to their respective dormitories.  
  
For the next few nights everybody saw very little of Hermione. She spent all her time practicing. By the next lesson with Harry she could turn at low speeds easily. Harry gave her a demonstration of high-speed turning. It was done in the same way but movements had to be quicker. Hermione practiced high-speed turns for the next few days.  
  
A week from the first lesson Harry saw that Hermione could fly perfectly at a given height. So he decided to advance to teaching her how to change heights.  
  
'First you have to tilt your broom to the desired direction. Normally while going up one has to accelerate and while coming down has to slow down. Of course there are exceptions like the Worski Feint. But you will never have to do that. Unlike in the case of turning you body weight has to be in the direction of motion. Once you have reached the desired height you have to straighten your broom before going any further.'  
  
Again Harry and Hermione sat on the same broom. This time Hermione did not learn fast. She had problems especially while going up. It required two more lessons with Harry before he gave her the green light to practice herself. But when he saw her the next time he was amazed. She had improved greatly. Despite not having much talent she had a lot of determination. Harry deeply admired this. In another week Hermione could fly perfectly. Now all that Harry had to do was to teach her how to pass and catch a quaffle and how to shoot goals. He thought that it would be a piece of cake after having taught her to fly. During her next lesson Harry had also brought his own broomstick. It was a tight fit with two people and two broomsticks under an invisibility cloak.  
  
'Now we will catch and pass the quaffle to each other. Never take both your hands of the broom. Use your body to hold onto the quaffle while flying. Catching and passing will have to be done one-handed'  
  
They climbed onto their brooms and started practicing. Hermione's passes were strong and accurate but she fumbled a few times while catching. None of them were disappointed with this. They knew that all that was required was practice. To Harry's amazement Hermione had a very strong throw. Her throws at the goal were the fastest he had seen. This was surprising because she had a slim body. Just when he thought that Hermione was ready for the tryouts he remembered something. He hadn't taught her how to dodge a bludger if the beaters weren't around. Though it was instinctive for anyone who knew how to fly, he wanted to complete his job.  
  
So in the last class Harry casually threw a few bludgers at Hermione who avoided them with utmost ease. Finally, thought Harry, Hermione was ready for the tryouts.  
  
'Hermione I'm happy to inform you that you are ready for the tryouts. You'll have tough competition though. Most people would be trying for the chasers position but I'm confident that you'll make it to the team. A week is remaining for the tryouts. You must practice flying daily or you'll get out of practice'  
  
Hermione gave him a big smile. 'Harry I've thanked you for this before but I can't help thanking you again. Not only have I learned to fly, I've also enjoyed these lessons with you very much. Maybe you should think of a career of a quidditch coach instead of an auror', she said.  
  
And together they walked back to the Gryffindor tower.He promptly H 


	9. The Defense Club And Cho

Chapter Nine: The Defense Club And Cho  
  
Harry knew that he would have to soon restart 'Dumbledore's Army' or DA as they called it. The circumstances this time was different. He no longer had to worry about keeping the whole thing secret. He remembered how Hermione had suggested the whole thing and how successful it had been for most of the students. Since Halloween was coming up he put it out of his mind for the moment.  
  
Halloween came and went. The feast was as good as ever. Unlike all the previous years nothing unusual happened this time. Ron spent most of his time with Susan. Harry and Hermione were quite agitated because of his constant ignorance towards them. However since Ron had grown distant the two of them had become much closer friends. For the first time in his school life Harry thought that Hermione was his best friend and not Ron. Ron was unaware of all this of course.  
  
After Halloween Harry put mind seriously about restarting DA. Hermione saw him deep in thought and wondered what had happened.  
  
'What's the matter Harry', she asked.  
  
'I'm thinking about how to restart DA. I think we should give it a simpler name. For instance 'The Defense Club' like 'The Dueling club'. Then it would attract more people',  
  
'The name idea sounds good. I also think we should have a club president which will be you obviously', Hermione said.  
  
'Yes we can do that. But you are the one who can really organize things well. So probably you should be the secretary. Yes I really mean it', he added seeing her face turn pink. Hermione took some time before speaking.  
  
'Then we should draft the notice'  
  
Harry nodded. For the next half an hour the two of them had their heads down on a parchment as they drafted the notice. When it was complete they took it to Professor McGonagall for approval. She gave the permission to form the club at once. After all it was Dumbledore who had suggested the formation of this. So Harry pinned it up later that night.  
  
Dear Friends, After the enormous success of DA last year we have decided to start a similar thing named The Defense Club. Harry Potter, who will also be the president of this club, will teach all members some basic and advanced defense spells. Students interested can give their names to Hemione Granger who will be the secretary of the club. First meeting will be on the 5th of November at 6:00 pm in the Room of Requirements. Hoping to see you then. Harry Potter and Hemione Granger Within the next two days Hermione had a tough time in managing the list of names. All members of DA with the exception of Marietta Edgecombe had joined. Even some of the younger Slytherins had joned. Harry wondered if they had been sent as spies. He would chuck them out if they had been.  
  
All was set for the first meeting. About fifty students were there. Harry decided to split them into amateur and advanced groups. All first and second years would be in the amateurs. The others would be sorted by skill. The members of DA of course went into the advanced group. The amateur group started with the Expeliarmus curse while the advanced group started with revision of the Patronous charm.  
  
Things went pretty well during the first meeting baring one ugly incident after the meeting. Hermione was waiting so that she could walk back with Harry when she noticed that she was not alone. Also waiting there, probably wanting a word with Harry was Cho Chang.  
  
'Hi Cho', said Hermione casually.  
  
Cho didn't answer. Hermione greeted her again thinking that she hadn't heard. Still no answer. Now she got angry.  
  
'You know I'm not responsible for your breakup with Harry', she shouted.  
  
'Of course you are. I know that he always had feelings for you. You two have bee meeting in the quidditch stadium since God knows when. Yes I know it. I'd come to have a nice fly in the stadium but I saw it was already occupied. Can't you two use different brooms or you can't spend a minute without each other. Shit! How can someone like Harry spend time with an ugly hag like you? Imagine a bookworm flying. HA HA HA', Cho replied.  
  
Hermione looked shaken. She couldn't utter a word.  
  
'Yes, I've been meeting Hermione to teach her how to fly and that is none of your business. I have every right to help my best friend if I want to', said Harry coming out looking very angry.  
  
Now Cho stuttered. 'I...I...didn't see you Harry', she blurted out.  
  
'How dare you insult Hermione. She's worth ten of you any day. I don't want to see you in this club ever again. Now if you don't have to say anything to me you can leave. And yes I don't want to hear anything about our relationship last year. I don't have time for crybabies like you', Harry added.  
  
Cho looked stunned. A few drops of tears appeared in her eyes before she stormed off.  
  
Tears were now freely flowing from Hermione's eyes. She had been deeply hurt by Cho's comments about her but more than that she was overwhelmed by the way Harry had stood up for her. Harry came up to her and put a friendly arm around her for comfort. She buried her face into his chest as tears continued to fall.  
  
'Don't worry Hermione. Don't take her seriously. As I said you are worth ten of her. I'm sure most people would agree with me', he said as he held her in a hug.  
  
Finally Hemione looked up. Unable to speak much she sobbed, 'Thanks Harry, for always being there for me'  
  
'Of course I'll always be there for you. What are friends meant for?' replied Harry. Hermione continued to sob. To avoid the others seeing her in this state he suggested that they go for a walk by the lake. Hermione nodded in agreement. During the walk Harry continued to comfort her as much as he could. When she seemed to have calmed down a little they went back. 


	10. The Tryouts

Chapter Ten: The Tryouts  
  
On the ninth of November during breakfast Neville got a big parcel. As he opened it a letter fell out.  
  
Dear Neville, We are cured!!! The doctors at St. Mungos did a marvelous job. What's more is that our memories were not damaged during the process. We remember everything about our family including the painstaking years in the hospital. We've enclosed a picture of Granny and ourselves. It was taken yesterday night during a celebratory party. Hope you like it. We will start work immediately. We are sending you some candies from Honeydukes and two hundred galleons for spending during Hogsmede visits. Take care, Love Mum and Dad  
  
Neville was overjoyed. Though he had been expecting it from a long time the actual happening made him very happy. All the students from his house were also happy for him. Ron especially acted very friendly.  
  
'You must be looking forward to Christmas Neville. It will be like getting back your parents after sixteen years', he said.  
  
'Yes defiantly. I can't wait for Christmas' Neville replied.  
  
Neville decided that it was a time for celebration. That evening he went down to the kitchens and summoned Dobby and Winky.  
  
'What can Dobby do for young sir' asked Dobby.  
  
'Just cook some wonderful food and bring it to the Gryffindor common room. Here's five galleons each for you and Winky', said Nevile handing them the money.  
  
'Sir is kind. Dobby will make a smashing meal for sir. Winky will help, won't she?' said Dobby. Winky nodded her head vigorously.  
  
So that night the party went on till late. At the end Harry made an announcement.  
  
'All those interested in trying out for the Gryffindor quidditch team will have to give in their names to me. You will have to mention whether you want to try out for the beaters position or the chasers or both. A very high quality panel of judges will be judging your performances. The tryouts will be held in the quidditch stadium on the twelfth of November at 4:30 pm'  
  
Many people gave in their names immediately. Harry put down Hermione's name himself. By next evening Harry had the list ready. It was a long one.  
  
The day finally arrived. The panel of judges included Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley and Katie Bell. Oliver would judge the general flying qualities; Fred would judge the beater skills while Katie would judge the chaser skills. Harry and Ron would be in the air throwing balls at the players whenever required.  
  
'Welcome everybody', said Harry, 'You all will be required to take the general flying test. If you pass this test you'll be allowed to give the other tests depending upon the choice of your positions. The judge for the first test Oliver Wood will tell you more about it'  
  
Oliver stood up and spoke. 'Hi everyone, It's great to be back at Hogwarts. I hope Gryffindor can produce a great quidditch team once again. The instructions for the flying test are very simple. All you have to do is to fly around in your broomstick for five minutes. I will judge you on your speed, turns, height changes and agility. To test your agility bludgers will be thrown at you by Ron and Harry. You have to avoid them'  
  
Almost everyone did very well in this. Only Dennis Creevey failed to pass it, which was surprising as his brother was so good. People were astonished to see Hermione trying out and even more astonished to see her pass with flying colors. After the test Oliver took leave saying that he had some important work. The people now split into two groups. At one end the tryouts for chasers were being held while on the other end it was the tryouts for the beaters. Ron was assisting Fred with the beaters and Harry was assisting Katie with the chasers.  
  
Fred spoke, 'Five people will be flying around you. Ron will be throwing bludgers at those five and you will have to prevent the bludger from hitting them. For the second part it will be the reverse. You will be trying to hit the five people with bludgers while Ron will stop them. A special charm has been placed in the bludger so that no one is injured. Each of the two parts will go on for three minutes'  
  
So it started. Fred carefully took notes in his diary. Ron seemed to be having a bad time, as he was not used to play a beater. He looked mightily relieved when it was over.  
  
On the other side of the field Katie gave instructions. 'You all will be tested on your passing, catching, shooting and intercepting ability. Harry will be playing the second chaser while another person in the middle will act as the interceptor. You have to pass the ball to Harry, catch Harry's passes and shoot the ball past the keeper. The interceptor will have to stop the passes from being completed. So you will have two turns on the broom, once as the interceptor and the other as the goal scorer', she said.  
  
The tryout went on peacefully. Harry was happy at Hermione's performance especially her shooting. He thought that she had a pretty good chance of making the team. Ginny of course was the best of the lot. When all was over Fred and Katie handed their notes to Harry. They said goodbye to everyone and told the participants that Harry would announce the results later in the night.  
  
Harry carefully added up marks given by the judges under various categories. He skipped supper to total them again so that there would be no mistakes. When he was finished he was greeted in the Gryffindor common room with many anxious faces.  
  
'I'm pleased to announce the Gryffindor quidditch team. I, Harry Potter will be the captain and seeker. The keeper of course will be the hero of last year Ronald Weasley', he said. There was a lukewarm applause before he continued. 'As the new beaters we have Colin Creevey and Seamus Finnigan!!!' There was a deafening sound of clapping. Everyone shook hands with Seamus and Colin. It was quite a while before things quietened down. Harry spoke on, 'As our new chasers we have Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas and Hermione Granger!!!' he finished.  
  
There was even louder clapping at this. Students hugged the three chasers. Tears appeared on Hermione's eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Soon people started going to their respective dormitories. Now only Harry and Hermione remained. Harry pulled Hermione into a bear hug.  
  
'Congrats!' he said, 'I'm expecting great things from you. You'd better give in your best or you've had it. My being your friend will not make me neglect my duty as the captain' he added good-humouredly.  
  
'I'm so scared Harry', laughed Hermione. 'Anyway thanks for being with me and helping me out whenever I'm in need'  
  
They sat next to each other looking deeply into each other's eyes. Actually they hadn't been this close before not even under the invisibility cloak. But none of them showed any signs of awkwardness. Slowly the distance between them reduced and their lips met. 


	11. A Chat With Hagrid

Chapter Eleven: A Chat With Hagrid  
  
Both of them didn't say anything. The kiss seemed to have come out of nowhere. They hadn't shown any signs of having feelings towards each other or at least they thought they didn't. Yet the kiss seemed a perfect thing at that moment.  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment. It was exactly what he had wanted. Now that there had been a breakthrough he had to continue.  
  
'Hermione I know what just happened was abrupt but I've just realized that I've wanted this for so long. You've been with me through easy and hard times, risked your life to help me and what not. Will you be my girlfriend?', he said at a stretch.  
  
Hermione was a little stunned at what had happened in the past few minutes. But she too thought that Harry had been much more than a friend to her. They were far closer emotionally than normal friends would be. She said, 'Harry I'd be glad to. You mean a lot to me'  
  
They pulled each other into a hug. Their lips met again. This time it was longer and more passionate than the last one. Finally they let go of each other. It was late in the night. They made their way to their dormitories.  
  
'You look mighty pleased', said Ron, as Harry walked in.  
  
'Yes I am and you'll know the reason tomorrow' Harry replied with a mischievous grin on his face. Harry had best sleep in his life that night.  
  
Next morning the rest of the school got to know about Harry's hooking up with Hermione. Ron was most surprised but was happy for both of them. He had felt guilty about ignoring the two of them while he had been making out with his girlfriend. Now he would not be guilty because they had each other. Many of the other students said that it was only a matter of time before they got together. Harry's attention was diverted however by Hedwig flying in and dropping an envelope on his lap. He quickly tore it open fearing something bad had happened.  
  
Dear Harry, Could you come over this evening for tea? I've got a few things to tell you. Bring Ron and Hermione along. If you can't make it drop in a through Hedwig.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry consulted Ron and Hermione about their plans for the evening. They were both free. So in the evening the three of them made their way to Hagrid's hut.  
  
'Sit down yeh three', said Hagrid.  
  
'What did you want to tell us Hagrid' asked Ron.  
  
'Listen carefully. I'm not supposed ter be tellin' this ter anyone but since yeh three already know the star' I'd like ter tell yeh the lates' as well. Don' tell this ter anyone, even by mistake'. The three of them nodded.  
  
'Yeh must haf wondered why I'm not teaching the whole school. Yeh would also remember my brother Grawp. Well I managed ter teach him English fully. I also told him about the dark lor' and stuf'. He agreed to help Dumbledore. During the holidays he went ter the mountains an' brought abou' fifty giants here. All the giants haf agreed to work with us bu' they can' all fit in the fores'. I go an' help Grawp ter teach them English. They are doin' quite well I mus' say. Soon the fifty of them would go back an' will be replace' by another fifty. And so on.'  
  
'Hagrid you've done remarkably well. It was a difficult task that was assigned to you and you've fully succeeded', complimented Hermione.  
  
Hagrid turned a deep shade of pink. He always liked to be praised. Harry, Ron and Hermione had stood up for him during his most difficult times. He just couldn't keep anything away from them.  
  
'Hagrid aren't you scared while going near so many giants?', asked Harry.  
  
'Course no'. Grawpy has tol' them all bout me. They trea' me like their own brother. Would yeh like to come an' meet them?'  
  
This was more than they had bargained for. Of course they were afraid but seeing so many giants together would be an amazing spectacle. Harry quickly caught Ron and Hermione's eyes before nodding. They walked deep into the forest with Hagrid leading the way. Soon they came to an open space.  
  
'Grawpy!' roared Hagrid, 'Brin' everyone alon'. Tell them tha' friends haf come ter meet them'  
  
Soon there seemed to be an earthquake like sensation. Much worse in fact. Hermione clutched Harry's arm fearfully who put a protective arm around her. But what saw next was beyond their wildest imaginations. Dozens of giants with heights between sixteen and twenty five feet stood in front of them.  
  
'Yeh woul' remember Harry Potter and Hermy as you call her. This is their friend Ron', said Hagrid to Grawp.  
  
'Grawp and the giants are happy to meet Harry, Hermy and their friend', said Grawp nervously.  
  
'Grawp you speak very good English. You must have taught the others too', Harry said confidently having overcome his initial fear.  
  
'Grawp thanks Harry Potter. Grawp teaches Eenglish to all other giants. They will soon speak English too', replied Grawp.  
  
Hagrid was happy that Grawp had struck a friendship with the three of them. He was now sure that the trio would never hate giants despite the rest of the world having strange apprehensions about them. It was almost dark. So he decided to head back. All of them said goodbyes to the giants before starting their walk back.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss before he went into his dormitory. He had had an experience, which few sixteen year olds could boast of. Of course he had previously had experiences, which hundred-year-old people had never had. But this was different. There was no tension. It was peaceful. He hadn't endangered anyone's life. He wondered if any other students of Hogwarts baring the three of them had even seen one giant leave alone fifty. He seriously doubted it. 


	12. Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw

Chapter Twelve: Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw  
  
The start of the quidditch season was eagerly awaited by all. The first match was between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. One thing, about which everyone was curious, was the new commentator. Lee Jordan had graduated the previous year. For this Professor McGonagall held a small audition. Very surprisingly Luna Lovegood was selected. Nobody expected the dreamy looking girl to be a good commentator. But she herself was elated. Harry and Hermione congratulated her but they were among the few who did. Nobody thought that she was an ideal replacement for Lee. Some students requested Professor McGonagall for a re audition. Of course she refused. Luna however was unfazed by all these controversies surrounding her.  
  
As expected Slytherin flattened Hufflepuff in the first game. Their new captain Draco Malfoy was very pleased. Luna turned out to be pretty good after all. Not as hilarious as Lee but certainly worthy of her position. Many people apologized to her for reacting without actually seeing he performance. He gave Harry a cold stare as the two of them passed each other.  
  
'Scared about facing us Potter, especially with that mudblood girlfriend of yours in the team. Do you think her broom would rise?' he asked sniggering.  
  
Harry caught Malfoy by the collar. 'I'm warning you Malfoy, if you dare use that name to call Hermione once more, I'll make sure you end up with your good for nothing dad. As for the match, we'll see the result when the day arrives. Now get out of my sight before I lose control of myself'  
  
Malfoy was stunned. He had never seen Harry this angry. There seemed to be fire in his eyes. For the first time he felt really scared of Harry. Before he could think of anything to say he was running off like a scared puppy. Harry was still fuming. First Cho and now Malfoy. He just could not tolerate anyone insulting Hermione. He angrily walked away from there. There was one thing though, he was happy about. By what he'd seen he could safely say that Gryffindor had a far more talented team than Slytherin. So a victory against Ravenclaw would almost ascertain the quidditch cup.  
  
Two days remained for Gryffindors' first match. They were having their final training session. Harry was pleased the way his team had gelled. The chasers had wonderful coordination between one another. Harry was astonished to see Dean's performance. He had never known Dean to be such a good player. Then it struck him. He felt sure that Ginny had something to do with this. This thought brought him back to the memories of him teaching Hermione. He had started to have feelings towards her during that time though he hadn't realized it.  
  
Since it was late he called the team together and gave them a little pep talk. 'Unlike Oliver and Angelina I will not be saying anything to you before the match. I feel that you need to be with yourself during that time and such talks only make you nervous. However if any of the five new joiners have any queries you are welcome to ask me. Remember that the quidditch cup depends on this match. The Slytherin team as you saw was nowhere close to ours while Hufflepuff are just making up the numbers. We have a superb team with tremendous team spirit. You have to play for the team and not for yourself. Anybody found to be cheating the team for personal glory would be harshly dealt with. Do not be nervous before the match. Eat properly. You would need all your strength. Be at the stadium by ten to eleven. Here are your new robes. I have high expectations from all of you and am confident of victory'  
  
This was longer than any speech Oliver had given. However none of the players present had ever heard Oliver's speech. So they didn't mind. They felt proud to be owners of Gryffindor quidditch robes.  
  
Everybody followed Harry's orders on the day of the match. They ate well, tried not to be nervous and reached the stadium in time. They changed into their scarlet robes. Dean came up to Harry and whispered in his year.  
  
'Harry, I hope the bludgers won't take my head off'  
  
'Don't worry Dean. That was exactly the question I'd asked Oliver before my first match. Colin is as good a beater I've seen and Seamus plays the supporting role to perfection', Harry replied encouragingly.  
  
They walked out to a loud reception. Luna's voice boomed.  
  
'HERE COME THE GRYFFINDORS...CREEVEY, FINNIGAN, WEASLEY, THOMAS, GRANGER, WEASLEY AND POTTER!!! NOW THE RAVENCLAWS FOLLOW... PATIL, BOOT, SMITH, CORNER, STEWART, BROCKLEHURST AND CHANG!!!'  
  
It was now that Harry realized that Cho was the captain of Ravenclaw. He shook hand with her without catching her eyes but noticed Hermione staring defiantly at her. Harry realized what was going through her mind.  
  
'Don't let her presence distract you Hermione. She's as bad as Malfoy. Concentrate on the game' he whispered so that no one else could hear. Hermione nodded.  
  
'MADAME HOOCH BLOWS THE WHISTLE AND THE GAME IS UNDERWAY!!! WEASLEY HAS THE QUAFFLE...PASSES TO GARNGER...THROWS IT TO THOMAS...BACK TO GRANGER, WHO SCORES!!! WHAT A POWERFUL THROW THAT WAS. GRYFFINDOR LEAD 10-0'  
  
Having scored her first goal so quickly Hermione's confidence rocketed. She was no longer nervous. Ravenclaw though were on the move.  
  
'SMITH HAS THE QUAFFLE...PASSES TO STEWART...NOW WITH CORNER...SHOOTS...WHAT A SAVE BY WEASLEY!!! THREW HIS BROOM TO HIS RIGHT TO CATCH THAT ONE. GRANGER NOW...PASSES TO THOMAS... INTERCEPTED BY STEWART...MOVES TOWARDS GOAL...BLOCKED BY WEASLEY...GIVES IT TO THOMAS...WATCH OUT FOR THE BLUDGER BY BOOT!!! CREEVEY COMES OUT OF NOWHERE TO SAVE THOMAS...PASSED TO WEASLEY...SHOOTS...SCORES!!! GRYFFINDOR LEAD BY 20'  
  
Gryffindor were dominating the match. They scored five times before Ravenclaw scored. Harry however was not taking things lightly. He had his eyes wide open for the Snitch. He once caught sight of it but it was lost before he could make a dash for it. He constantly shouted words of encouragement to his players without knowing if they could hear.  
  
'CORNER HAS THE QUAFFLE...THROWS TO STEWART...GREAT CATCH...DODGES A BLUDGER THROWN BY FINNIGAN...SCORES... RAVENCLAW FIGHTING BACK, 50-20'  
  
Just as she had finished saying Harry caught sight of the snitch for the second time. But it was too near Cho for comfort. Cho was looking in the opposite side. But if she caught sight of Harry diving for the snitch, she could easily reach the snitch first as it was so near her. As luck would have it she started to fly in the opposite direction leaving the coast clear for Harry who needed no second invitation.  
  
'HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH AND GRYFFINDOR WIN 200-20'  
  
The Gryffindor team gathered in a huddle together celebrating victory. It was a unique thing in Hogwarts and was a sign of tremendous team spirit. 


	13. Hogsmede

Chapter Thirteen: Hogsmede  
  
There was no other quidditch game involving Gryffindor before the Christmas break. There was a game between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff though which Ravenclaw easily won. Harry thought things were going pretty much according to plan as far as quidditch was concerned. However he was surprised at how quiet Voldemort and his death eaters had been. Had the changes in the ministry upset their plans?  
  
Their es had been going well. Dumbledore turned out to be their best Defense against Dark Arts teacher. Even better than Lupin. Of course his experience worked in his favor. They had completed the counter of the Cruciatus Curse and gone on to advanced hexes. To their delight they could already transform a stone into a dog in transfiguration. In Potions they had done Polyjuice potion and Wolvesbane potion. Hagrid had taught them how to feed a dragon and how to make it go to sleep. Professor Flitwick had finished the theory about apperation though none of them had tried it practically. Occulamency too was going much better than last year. Most of them could now easily resist Snape from breaking into their minds.  
  
Their first Hogsmede visit for the year was approaching. Harry was a little worried that his consent form had become irrelevant after Sirius' death, but no problem arose because of that. Harry was going with Hermione of course though they had decided to spend an hour or two to do their personal shopping separately. They decided that they would first do their shopping and then spend the rest of the day together.  
  
Harry had to buy a lot of Christmas presents. He bought a pocket wizarding chess set for Ron. For Ginny he got a broomstick servicing kit, in fact the same one as Hermione gave him during his thirteenth birthday. For Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Luna, Susan and Colin he got big bags of assorted sweets from Honeydukes and also a pack of chocolate frog cards. The only person for whom he could not think of anything was Hermione. As he was roaming around thinking he looked in through the window of a shop. Hermione was standing there with Parvati. He quickly stepped back and peeped.  
  
'Hermione this necklace looks superb on you' said Parvati delightfully.  
  
'I must say it does. What a wonderful necklace! I'm getting it. I'm sure Harry would like it', said Hermione looking into the mirror. 'Oh dear I can't get it. Its far too expensive', she added showing the price tag to Parvati. Parvati agreed.  
  
'Yes that's far to much to spend on a necklace', she said. Hermione looked disappointed. She had really wanted it. The two of them walked out of the shop. Harry decided have a look at the necklace. It certainly had looked wonderful on Hermione. It was priced at twenty-five Galleons. Harry considered. The maximum he had spent on anybody else' present was sixteen Galleons for Ron's. But after all Hermione was his girlfriend and did deserve something special. He counted the money he had. He could just about afford it. He decided to buy it. He could give it to her away from the others.  
  
Harry and Hermione met each other well before noon. They decided to eat something at Madame Puddifoot's. They were halfway through their coffees and buns when Harry remembered his last experience at this place. First of all the decorations for Valentines Day was not to his liking at all. Then Cho was constantly looking towards Roger Davies kissing his girlfriend and telling him that Roger had asked her out. Finally she constantly broke down into tears while speaking about Cedric. It showed that despite being with Harry Cedric mattered more to her. She just wanted to use him as a showpiece. Harry almost spat in disgust. As compared Hermione was so much more caring, far easier to have a conversation with, really cared for him and was not the one to resort to tears. He wondered why he had ever liked Cho. Hermione woke him out of his daydream.  
  
'What are you thinking Harry?'  
  
'The difference between my two visits to this place'  
  
'Was last time that bad?'  
  
'Don't remind me'  
  
Hermione insisted on paying. Harry let her. They decided to visit Zonko's next. Harry wasn't sure if Hermione would like the idea but she agreed. They looked through the various stuff there. Harry even bought a few things. He remembered that he still hadn't tried 'Aqua Tonic' on Malfoy. He had to do it somehow. Hermione did not buy anything but liked the tricks used in some of the stuff.  
  
Besides Harry and Hermiones other couples were also having fun at Hogsmede. Ron and Susan did their shopping together. Ron for the first time could buy good gifts. He was happy about it. Ginny and Dean had now got very close. In fact Ginny had had a longer relationship than Harry, Ron and Hermione. This was strange because she was a year younger to them. Neville had gone with Luna. Nobody knew if theirs was a couple or not but it didn't matter to them. Draco Malfoy had as usual gone with Pansy Parkinson. Not that Pansy suited Malfoy perfectly but he thought she was the best in Slytherin. To Malfoy everybody outside of his own house meant nothing but someone to bulley.  
  
They came back to Hogwarts in the evening. Everyone wasn't as tired as usual so the common rooms remained noisy places. Professor McGonagall came around collecting names of people who were going to stay during the Christmas breaks. Harry signed as usual. He was surprised to see Hermione sign too. Perhaps she was doing it to be with him. He highly appreciated it. Dean was the only other Gryffindor from their year who was going to stay. His parents were away on buissness matters. Harry looked forward to the prospect of spending two full weeks with Hermione with not too many people around. Again he appreciated her choice of staying with him. 


	14. The Christmas Breaks

Chapter Fourteen: The Christmas Break  
  
Neville was getting really excited. He would be with his active parents for the first time in his life. His parents had joined the Order of Phoenix after recovering. On the day of departure he was practically jumping. Soon only Harry, Hermione and Dean remained. Dean preferred to stay indoor most of the time probably spending most of the time writing to Ginny. So Harry and Hermione practically had the whole day to themselves. Both of them occasionally wrote to Ron. They heard from him that Susan was coming to spend a few days at Peaceden.  
  
Even though six months were remaining for their exams Hermione had alredy started preparing. Harry wasn't particularly happy at this because it meant that he also would have to study. But he saw that studying with Hermione wasn't that bad after all. She would clear all his doubts, though she always asked him to try himself first. He was amused at the look of concentration on her face while she tried to concentrate. He softly chuckled.  
  
'What's so funny?' she asked.  
  
'Just the look on your face while you are studying' he said.  
  
They both laughed. They were tremendously enjoying each other's company away from everybody else. They took long walks in the evening. One day they visited Hagrid. Since the two of them were the only prefects staying back, all the prefects' duty had fallen upon them. They happily did them together. Harry often made strategies for quidditch and The Defense Club. Hermione helped him whenever she could. On Christmas' eve they had a fly in the quidditch field. Hermione was now as good a flier as Harry, though she could not do the fancy moves. But they weren't required for her position. Harry felt prod for both himself and Hermione. They never got bored of one another.  
  
It was Christmas. Harry quickly opened his presents with Dean. There was the usual jumper and mince pies from Mrs. Weasley. Ron had sent him a book called 'Quidditch Clubs of England'. Hagrid had packed some delicious looking candies, which he said were from abroad. He also had gifts from his other mates from school. Finally he came to Hermione's gift. As he unwrapped an album fell out. In that were about thirty pictures of the two of them over their five and a half years at Hogwarts. It had been made by great care. He had never seen the pictures, which were there before. Each of them contained a brief write-up in Hermione's own handwriting. On the first page she had written – 'Dear Harry, A brief pictorial presentation of our journey through Hogwarts – Love Hermione'. Harry almost had tears in his eyes. Not at the pictures but at the care and affection which with they were put together. As he walked down, he noticed Hermione was already there. He went up to her and kissed her.  
  
'You don't know how much I like the present you gave me', he said in a choked sort of voice.  
  
'Thanks Harry. I'm glad you liked it' she replied.  
  
'Just meet me near the lake after breakfast. I want to give you your present alone. You must have wondered why it wasn't there' Harry added. Hermione nodded.  
  
Harry waited for Hermione near the lake. She arrived a few minutes later. Harry took a small packet out of his pocket and handed it to her. As she saw its contents her eyes went big. How did Harry know of her deep desire for this necklace?  
  
'Harry you shouldn't have. This must have cost you a fortune. How can I take this', she said.  
  
'Hermione I really want you to have it. I shall be deeply hurt if you don't take it' he replied.  
  
Hermione sighed in defeat. There was no way that she could not accept it. Harry must have known about her love for this necklace and bought it out of love. She struggled put it on but Harry helped her by holding up her hair. She tried to thank him but words wouldn't come out. Harry understood. He pulled her close to him as their lips touched. It was hot and passionate. In fact it was their most passionate kiss ever. It seemed to go on and on. As they moved away Hermione spoke.  
  
'Harry this is the best present I've ever had from anyone. I cannot find words to thank you'  
  
The two of them spent the rest of the day in each other's arms. It was their best Christmas ever. The dinner was wonderful as usual. The Turkey this year tasted particularly good. Harry and Hermione decided to collectively present ten sickles to every house elf. Harry has supported Hermione's SPEW last year and was willing to help her to keep it going. They went down to the kitchens where they presented each house elf individually. All of them were too astonished to even thank them.  
  
Soon the vacations were over. All the students were back. Ron thanked Harry for the chess set. Neville looked as happy as ever. Ginny was overjoyed to be with Dean again. Gryffindor had their second quidditch match with Hufflepuff in the second week of January. The match was the biggest ever mismatch in Hogwarts history. Within twenty minutes the score was 180-0. Harry knew the record was possible. He successfully played the Worski Feint on the Hufflepuff seeker knocking him out of the match. Then he deliberately refrained from catching the snitch. In two hours the score 820- 0. Spectators were getting bored and started walking away. As two more goals were scored Harry caught the snitch making it 990-0. This beat the previous record of 980-0 by Slytherin who beat Gryffindor more than a hundred years ago. The Gryffindors had a feeling of invincibility. They named the team 'Potter's Invincibles'.  
  
There was something though which upset their plans of an early finish to the season. If Ravenclaw had defeated Slytherin it would have virtually sealed the quidditch cup for Gryffindor because of their high goal difference. They looked well on course but Malfoy made a stunning catch of the snitch to deny Ravenclaw. Now the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was a final. The victor would take the cup. Not that Gryffindor were afraid of playing Slytherin but it had become a pressure situation. Harry hoped that his new players would be able to hold their nerve. He spoke to Ron and Hermione about this. Both seemed very confident. They had wanted to go into the match against Slytherin with very little pressure but since it hadn't happened they would go and battle it out under pressure. 


	15. A Dreadful Happening

Chapter Fifteen: A Dreadful Happening  
  
Things passed on smoothly through January. Though there was one quidditch game left students focused more on their work now. They would soon have their exams. Especially in sixth year where they had learned many new things, the students were a little worried. They would be losing three days for their trip to France to have practical experience with dragons. Hermione had drawn up her timetable for the rest of the year. She was able to keep up with it. But the others were not doing their work with great pace. Ron was struggling with potions.  
  
On the fourth of February when they came down to breakfast people had scared looks on their faces. They soon knew the reason. Hermione picked up her 'Daily Prophet' and read out.  
  
Massive Explosions through West London, Death eaters suspected  
  
By Rita Skeeter  
  
Four explosions of very high magnitude took place in West London in the evening of 3rd February 1996. As many as 202 muggles are feared dead while thousands are injured. Manny of their homes have been totally burned down. Though the muggles are calling this a 'terrorist attack' (whatever that is supposed to mean) sources from the ministry have confirmed that death eaters serving the dark lord are responsible for this attack. Many death eaters are captured in Azkaban at the moment.  
  
According to Kingsley Shacklebolt, Senior Under secretary to the minister, the minister had been tipped off of such an attack by an owl. However this was barely an hour before the actual attack so the Ministry could do nothing to prevent it.  
  
She didn't read further. It was quite depressing. Though none of their loved ones had been affected by it such torture was unacceptable. The thing that they couldn't understand was why Voldemort would want to attack muggles. The students remained subdued throughout the day. Perhaps they were fearing a similar attack within the wizarding world. Harry was walking to the common room in the evening when Professor McGonagall came up to him.  
  
'Potter, the headmaster wants to meet you', she said. Harry followed her. He couldn't help fearing something was wrong. Dumbledore looked very serious as he and McGonagall sat down next to him. For a few minutes Dumbledore couldn't say anything. Then he looked up and quietly spoke.  
  
'Harry there is some very bad news. I've called you here to ask your advice on how to deal with it. You must have read the reports about the muggle attacks. I caught hold of a muggle newspaper and went through the list of the deceased. With great regret I'm telling you that Ms. Granger's parents are no more'  
  
'WHAT!' Harry shouted as he stood up. His insides had gone numb. He was too shocked even to realize the enormity of the situation.  
  
'Harry please calm down. The reason I called you was to discuss how to tell Hermione about it', said Dumbledore, 'I'm not sure if I'm the right person to give her the news. She is closest to you in school. Would it be too much if I asked you to break the news to her'  
  
Harry could not speak. To think that such fate had to come Hermione's way. Finally he said, 'Professor I know what you mean but I'm not sure if I'm mentally strong enough for this'  
  
'Harry, there is no better person than you to tell her. Obviously she has to go home for the funeral and I want you to accompany her. I'm sure you would do anything to make her feel better'. Dumbledore gave him a few details about how everything happened. Harry nodded as he and McGonagall walked out. Harry couldn't decide how would he give her the news. McGonagall whispered to him to be gentle with her. Harry had seen Mr. and Mrs. Granger just once or twice at King Cross'. But his closeness to Hermione made him feel that it was equally his loss. Hermione's loss was his loss. He still couldn't digest the news. Things had gone so well this year. Why would such a thing have to happen? As he walked into the common room the smiling face of Hermione seemed like a knife piercing his heart.  
  
'Where have you been Harry' she asked as she hugged him. 'Is something wrong?' she added seeing the look on his face. Harry couldn't say anything. His yes started watering. Hermione started getting tense. She pulled both of them to the sofa and said, 'Please tell me Harry. Maybe I can help'  
  
'Hermione I do not know how to say this. In the attack on muggles yesterday ...'. He could go no further. Hermione for the first time sensed that this had something to do with her. She became frantic.  
  
'Harry Please tell me, quick', she almost cried.  
  
'In the attack...y-your p-parents were...k-kil...' He stopped again as tears started to flow freely from his eyes. Hermione obviously knew what had happened. For a moment she said nothing before bursting into tears. She was hysterical. Harry knew that he had to act. But for the first few minutes he had to let her be to herself. He stood near the doors of the dormitory to shoo off any other students who had heard Hermione cry. Sure enough Ron and a few others soon arrived. Harry told them the news and asked them to leave her alone.  
  
Harry went back into the common room where Hermione was still crying with her hands on her face. He sat next to her and put an arm around her. She looked up and buried her face into his shoulder. Harry gently ruffled her hair. A few more minutes passed. Harry decided to tell her the full story as Dumbledore had told him.  
  
'They had gone to meet a friend of theirs in London. The second explosion took place next to their friends' house. It was the strongest of all the explosions. Nobody in the near vicinity survived. You have to go for the funeral tomorrow and if you don't mind I'll go with you. Just for moral support'  
  
Hermione couldn't reply. She sat there through the night. She cried occasionally but had a dazed look on her face. Harry of course sat with her. When everybody was going down for breakfast Harry gently told her eat something. She didn't nod or reply but stood up. Harry held her hand as they walked to the dining hall. He gestured to the other people not to ask her question. Hermione could hardly eat. Once she completely broke down. Harry just patted her back. Soon he got a note from Dumbledore through Hedwig.  
  
The Knight bus will pick you two up from Hogsmede at 2:00 pm. You'll be dropped right in front of Hermione's house.  
  
After Harry seemed satisfied with what Hermione had eaten he told her to pack a few things. He waited outside her dormitory as she did. He had asked Dobby to pack some food for them before they went. Soon it was past noon. The two of them walked to Hogsmede and waited for the Knight bus. When it arrived Harry booked two beds. Hermione had broken down again. Harry let her be. She hadn't spoken for almost a day. But that was understandable. 


	16. The Aftermath

Chapter Sixteen: The Aftermath  
  
The journey in the Knight bus was a low key one. Harry had forced Hermione to eat from time to time. She ate very little and didn't talk at all. Having not slept the previous night she was very tired. She had just lain on her bed and before she knew it she was asleep. Harry saw this and felt relieved. He was afraid that she would fall sick out of weariness from not sleeping. He too closed his eyes and fell asleep. When he woke up Hermione was still asleep. They would be arriving at Hermione's place in another ten- fifteen minutes. So he gently woke her up. She quietly got her two bags out and they waited for their stop to arrive. When she saw her house she started crying. She refused to move. Harry waited a while before speaking to her.  
  
'You want to go in Hermione, don't you?'  
  
'No' she replied still crying. This was the first time she had said something after hearing the news. Harry didn't force her. Strangely he always knew the right thing to do in such a situation. He let her recover for ten minutes. Then he took her hand and started walking towards the house. She didn't resist. The house was full of people who had come to pay condolence visits. Not many of Hermione's relatives were there. They had been living outside the country for many years and had lost contact with their family. Her grandparents were dead long back. Neither of her parents had any brothers or sisters. Harry was afraid that Hermione would become the center of attention when she arrived. This was exactly what happened. Harry didn't like people pulling her into hugs and asking her all sorts of things. He politely requested them not to bother her as she was in no state to answer them. The bodies arrived in two hours after postmortem was complete. As expected Hermione burst into floods of tears on seeing them. In fact she was so shocked that she almost lost balance. Harry had to support her in his arms.  
  
The night was again a bad one. Harry and Hermione sat next to the coffins all night. So obviously there was no sleep for them. The next morning the funeral took place. Only a small number of family friends along with Harry and Hermione went for the burial. When it was complete Hermione just sat there for what seemed like hours. Harry told her that she needed rest. So they walked back home. Again due to her tiredness Hermione slept. Harry sat on a sofa next to her and slept there. He didn't want to leave her side. The following morning the lawyers came. They transferred the house and all the money in the bank to Hermione's name as the will had stated. It was time for them to go back to Hogwarts. They again caught the Knight bus at 2:00 pm. By now Hermione seemed partially recovered.  
  
'Harry, Thanks a lot for being with me during this time. I don't know how I would have coped with this without your support. I'm so sorry for not saying this before'  
  
'It was nothing Hermione, compared to the loss you've suffered. As for your not saying I completely understand. Different people have different ways of dealing with such situations and if you chose not to talk that's perfectly fair' Harry replied.  
  
Hermione was a little scared of facing everybody at school. She knew that they would ask questions which she didn't want to answer. Harry assured her that he would make sure nothing like this would happen. When they arrived at Hogwarts next morning they first went up to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore caught Harry's eye and didn't say anything to Hermione. He asked Harry about what had happened. The two were excused from classes that day. Harry asked Madame Pomfrey for some dreamless sleeping potion. He asked Hermione to take it. She drank it and went off to sleep. Harry himself was very tired. But he waited till all the Gryffindors were in the common room. He told all of them not to ask Hermione questions about her parents. He briefly told them what had happened. They all nodded. Without even having anything to eat he walked to his dormitory and went to sleep.  
  
Within a week Hermione showed certain signs of recovery. She was able to talk with Harry and Ron. She tried to concentrate extra hard on her work to keep herself busy. Harry was with her all day and she appreciated his presence. There was one problem however which nobody had addressed yet. That was where Hermione was going to stay during the summer holidays. Ron offered Peaceden but Hermione refused. Hermione herself suggested her staying in Hogwarts. But Harry knew that it wouldn't work. Dumbledore confimed it when Harry asked him.  
  
Finally one day Harry had a brainwave. He hoped that it would work. He first went to Hermione to ask her if she was okay with it.  
  
'Hermione I think I know the perfect place for you to stay in the summers. It won't be very comfortable or anything but would suit you. You know Arabella Figg who is a squib staying near my place. You could stay with her and pay her a monthly fee for food and shelter. She's in contact with Dumbledore so you can convey any of your problems to him. I'll be there a few houses away so we can meet everyday', he said.  
  
Hermione agreed with this. In this way she would not be imposing herself on anyone. But they still needed Mrs. Figg's approval. Harry and Hermione went to Dumbledore's office. They told him about the proposal. He also thought that it was a very good idea. He asked them to come with him to Mrs. Figg's house immediately. They traveled by a portkey. Dumbledore told Mrs. Figg about the idea. She considered and agreed. Then she herself had an idea.  
  
'You can stay here for free if you teach me magic one or two hours a day', she said.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry before agreeing. So it was settled. Hermione would spend her summer holidays at Mrs. Figg's place. She would teach her magic and in turn would get food and shelter. 


	17. The Quidditch Final

Chapter Seventeen: The Qudditch Final  
  
Harry had been making his team practice regularly. Though they were the overwhelming favorites they were not going to be complacent. As expected Hermione's mind was not really focused on quidditch. She dropped passes and shot wide. Some people even told Harry to drop her for the match. So Harry was now in a dilemma. As the captain he had said that he would not tolerate poor performance. On the other hand he did not have the heart to drop Hermione. Obviously quidditch was partially helping her to digest the horrific events. If it had been no use to her she would have resigned herself. He decided not to drop her. He knew he had made the wrong decision from a quidditch captain's point of view but the right decision from the humanitarian point of view. He also had a talk about it to Hermione.  
  
'Hermione how have you been feeling lately? Are work and quidditch helping you to keep your mind away from what has happened' Harry asked.  
  
'Obviously I cant sleep much. But work and quidditch do help in keeping my mind off. Harry I'm sorry for not doing very well in quidditch these days. But if I don't play my mind will go back to... you know what. So please... don't...drop me' She said as tears filled her eyes. She started sobbing.  
  
Harry felt guilty for even thinking of dropping her. He held her hand and comforted her. When she stopped sobbing, he said, 'Hermione don't worry. I will never drop you. I know what you feel like. Even I have no parents. But at least I didn't lose them in my conscious life. So it must be a lot harder for you. Just remember I'm always there for you'  
  
The two of them sat together for a long time before Harry told Hermione that she needed rest. He briefly thought of a plan in his head and wondered if could be implemented. The match was now drawing very close. Two days before it Harry gave his usual pep talk.  
  
'I wont say much today. But you should all remember that we are miles ahead of Slytherin as a team. It would be a scandal if we lose. I'm not scaring you but just telling you to have confidence in yourself. As usual eat well, sleep well and don't be nervous. All the best to you all'  
  
'GRANGER HAS THE QUAFFLE...PASSES TO THOMAS... SHOOTS...WELL SAVED. A GOOD INTERCEPT BY THOMAS...TO WEASLEY...SHOOTS... SCORES!!! GRYFFINDOR EXTEND THEIR LEAD TO 40-10.  
  
Despite Hermione not being at her best Gryffindor were dominant. Harry sighed in relief. His decision to play Hermione hadn't backfired. He thought he could finish everything off with an early catch. His eye caught Malfoy who was tailing him closely. When the score was 80-30 Harry caught sight of the snitch. He went straight at it but to his horror the broom wouldn't move. He looked back and saw that like his third year Malfoy had caught hold of his broom. He lost control of himself. He smacked Malfoy hard on his face.  
  
'Penalty to both sides' said Madame Hooch disgusted. Both penalties were score making the score 90-40. Then Harry heard Luna say something, which made his heart cold.  
  
'GRANGER HAS THE QUAFFLE...BLUDGER THROWN BY GOYLE... SEEMS LIKIE SHE'S NOT SEEN IT ... BEATERS ARE FAR AWAY... SHE'S GOING TO BE HIT...OH GOD...'  
  
Harry was too far away to try anything. He closed his eyes as the bludger closed in on Hermione. As he opened his eyes he was amazed to see Hermione on her broom. Apparently the bludger had swung in the last moment and hit Hermione near the palm. The quaffle had fallen but Hermione escaped without being injured. Harry was relieved beyond measure. He almost forgot about the snitch. He caught sight of it in a few minutes. This time he went for it not caring where Malfoy was. Luckily for him he was quite far off. Harry had enough time to put his fingers around the snitch.  
  
'GYIFFINDOR ARE THE CHAMPIONS. HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH'  
  
Harry knew that it was time to try out his plan. He gestured to his players not to start celebrating. He took Hermione's hand and ran towards Luna. Hermione seemed surprised but didn't say anything. Harry asked for the microphone from Luna. She seemed as surprised as Hermione.  
  
'Harry Potter, the captain of the winning Gryffindor team would like to say a few words', she said.  
  
Harry took the mike and spoke, 'Dear Friends, Firstly a big thank you for cheering us throughout the tournament. I would like to dedicate this victory to our chaser Hermione Grangers' parents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were both successful dentists, were killed during the attacks on muggles by Voldemort and his death eaters. The Gryffindors will not be celebrating this victory since such a tragic event took place not so long ago. I would request all of you t stand up and observe a minutes' silence for them'  
  
The stadium, which was in loud cheers a minute back, became as quiet as an examination room. Everybody stood up and closed their eyes. Harry had feared that the Slytherins would defy him but they too stood up silently probably after what Harry had done to Malfoy. Hermione deeply appreciated this gesture by Harry. After a minute they all made their way. As Harry had announced there were no celebrations. The quidditch cup was placed in Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
'Harry thanks a lot for what you did', said Hermione.  
  
'It was nothing Hermione. It was the least I could do. I wouldn't have liked people celebrating here while you were in this state. I'm glad it was successful. I was afraid of the Slytherins'  
  
Hermione came towards Harry who pulled her closer. They kissed for the first time since third February. It was quite long considering the situation.  
  
'Harry now that I don't have parents you are the person I'm closest to. Please take care of yourself and don't let anything happen to you'  
  
Harry nodded as he kissed her again. 


End file.
